<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不在人间：杀生 3 by SalomeQubid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107315">不在人间：杀生 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid'>SalomeQubid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>不在人间那在哪儿？ [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Original Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>江月夜&amp;江燕子, 解凡心&amp;诗篇</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>不在人间那在哪儿？ [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不在人间：杀生 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3<br/>诗篇当时不知道做出什么反应才能既不显得太在乎。但后来雕塑也会直接问她：你装什么？<br/>诗篇悲哀地看着解凡心。江燕子在深呼吸，江月夜哪儿都没在看着。诗篇忽然问：拔除一切业障根本，是吗？他满身血，顺着僧袍往下滴，瓢泼得像雪。他笑，袖口擦了擦嘴角，他问这个车位锁你还要吗？挺沉的，要不别拿回去了。诗篇只能悲哀地看着他。<br/>他说，如果不知道摆什么表情才能怪我，可以先就这样；要是实在太难受了，而且很喜欢如流星，以后再也不能忘记它和我做的事了，他顿了顿，轻轻地把作为武器的车位锁放在地上，起身向诗篇走。<br/>诗篇没后退。诗篇甚至不怕他。他们才认识几天啊，他能看到诗篇在给他编造这么做的理由。诗篇已经编造出了无数理由，那里面她接受了每一个，她也没有能接受的任何一个。解凡心扯着诗篇的嘴角，如流星血的冷咸味儿渗进她的嘴角，一下子就艳丽。解凡心像山崩地裂时轻轻摇摆的紫色花一样，神情动荡不安于无声处，扎根在此时代的肚脐眼处。他说：那就笑，一般人我不告诉她。他看起来真的带有快乐，只不过它浮在什么大东西的表面。<br/>诗篇慢慢学会随心所欲和微笑。一瞬间对她来说都太缓慢。<br/>出去我再告诉你为什么。解凡心柔声说。<br/>我要是不想知道呢？她问。她的表情现在像解凡心了，你没办法一下子说清她在想什么，只能发现她在向下看。诗篇看解凡心是向下，看江燕子和江月夜时也是这样。解凡心感到她在“向下心动”，暴烈的被她藏起来，诗篇显出一种委身。<br/>解凡心干咽一下。这和他前几次重复这个过程时不同。<br/>1 前几次他没有杀掉如流星，有几次重启之中，诗篇把如流星送回了西荒。解凡心开车拉着车载冰箱和无数冰可乐冰雪碧。在其中一次里诗篇甚至因为冰饮料喝太多了而年纪轻轻查出糖尿病<br/>2 诗篇的反应和前几次的也太不一样了，他考虑到了几乎每种可能性，这次试错也只是其中的一个选项，如果他仍改变不了这条因果，他不排斥再来一次。但这次诗篇的反应和之前太不一样了。<br/>解凡心看着江燕子，表情里写着：现在呢？<br/>江燕子一摊手：我哪知道。你不是要改变因果吗，仓库给你备案了，我也看了报告，现在好像可以了，但其他的我不知道啊。江月夜眨着眼睛反应江燕子的权限已经够翻阅报告，江燕子也对他眨眼睛，神情狡黠。诗篇遍体冰凉地看着他们，只觉得脸颊滚热，她舔着嘴唇，如流星的血混着冰块的余味。江燕子碰了碰江月夜的手，后者就去清理地面。昂贵冗长的丝绸如历史般垂落，被诗篇捡了握在手里。它还湿着。<br/>解凡心开始有点想念半小时之前的诗篇。人好像就是这样，那点茫然不解和任人宰割多的时候不多，少的时候他就开始想念。他想把他亲手应下的时间和空间都还回去，让人间被打造出来的理由被抹消，让凡心最终不至于混为一谈。他想不再做错事，就像一开始那样，因此他不断做着更多的错事。这些话全部如鲠在喉，讲明永远是求而不得的。<br/>他想：人间不在的话你也不用存在了，诗篇，你是和它互相抛下并自己回来的，你生在它之中痛苦，活在它之外疏离。他笑着说：不拔除因果，是因为因果不能拔除。他想：不杀如流星的每一次我都想过见过。他与此同时还在模糊地想，你吃了冰块所以它相信你，还是它本来就相信你？他都没来得及想完，他的语气坚定不移、荒诞不经，他说：走啊，我的事情办完啦。<br/>江月夜问你怎么带她来的？解凡心答：因为肥肠面。诗篇重复了一遍这个答案，她大笑着摇头，看起来是真实的想笑。看来已经把独角兽和死和冰块忘了。但每个人都知道她不能。<br/>解凡心沉默着。他现在真是有点笑不出来。<br/>诗篇甚至把车位锁还带出来了，哭也不再哭，瞪着大眼睛对车玻璃发呆。<br/>解凡心轻声求她：哎，别想了。<br/>诗篇严肃又疑虑地皱眉头，这是个怀疑论者哲学家表情，诗篇说：我忽然发现我没什么可问的。在她的幻想里风声鹤唳。她还躺着，眼珠迟迟转过来盯着解凡心。他这才发现里面有的不只是泪光刀光，好像她见过什么就会留住一点什么的碎片，现在如流星的吉光片羽在其中璀璨流转，那些碎片在缓慢拼凑，锋利的很。她做过梦，也带人们做梦，现在她见过了。她露出费解的微笑：我只问问，这是它第一次死吗？<br/>解凡心愣了愣。他说：你变聪明了。<br/>我一直很聪明。<br/>这是我第一次杀生。他说。他有些不好意思。<br/>诗篇发出不可遏制的笑声。看不出来啊！诗篇兴高采烈地赞叹道。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>